A New Family Member
by EmperorBlitz1918
Summary: The day after Levi meets the Rovers is one of the worst ones ever for him at least.


**A New Family Member. **

***I don't own Road Rovers only Levi. **

The next morning after the rovers met Levi was a nice and sunny one. Levi got up around 7:30 and went to get some breakfast in the kitchen. When he got there Shag was almost done making pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Hunter was the only one up at the time he was sitting at the counter wearing some pajama bottoms and at white t shirt. He was reading a copy Newsweek magazine about the British royal family. Levi sat next to him and started to talk to him.

Levi: (Curiously.) "So the Royal family a, what's the article about?"

Hunter: (Still reading.) "Oh it's about the British Royal Family's history and roll in the government. Which for what it costs to keep them it would be wise to get rid of them."

Levi: (Being polite.) "Well it's interesting the U.S.A spends more on the president then the British do on their royal family."

Hunter: (In trusted.) "Really, well republics are better than monarchies. People get to vote for people who have power. In a constitutional monarchy the royals have no power and it's passed down not won by the people."

Levi: "Well not really. For example some of the best nations to live in are European monarchies. Also in America the people don't directly vote for president the Electoral College dose it and in some countries their presidents don't have any power at all. In fact constitutional monarchies can be more democratic than some republics!"

Hunter: (Annoyed a little.) "Really name on two republican countries that are undemocratic."

Levi: (Cocky.) "Okay, the Democratic Republic of the North Korea and the Islamic Republic of Iran. Now do you agree with me that those countries are very undemocratic?"

Hunter: "I guess you're right."

Until breakfast was ready Levi and Hunter talked about how Blitz was going to change. Shag got done with making breakfast when Exile walked in wearing red flannel pajamas. He sat next to Hunter. Shag handed him a plate of food.

Exile: (Still a little sleepy.) "So comrade Levi what are you going to do today?"

Levi: (Sadden.) "Well try to help Master with getting me with my family."

Just then Blitz stepped in wearing German flag pajamas .It shocked Hunter and Exile because he normally slept until 11:30 he then sat next to Levi and was handed a plate of food.

Hunter: (Eating his food like a vacuum cleaner.) "What's got you up so early Blitz?"

Blitz: (Rubbing his eyes.) "Well I thought I could teach my friend Levi some German before he leaves us."

Levi: (Nearly spitting his milk on Hunter.) "You want to teach me deustch? "

Blitz: (A little shocked.) "You know deustch where did you learn it?"

Levi: (Happily.) "Meine Vater hat mich gelehrt,Deutsch."

Blitz: (Surprised.) "War Ihr Vater aus Deutschland?"

Levi: "Neine, he was stationed there when he was in the U.S Air Force in the 80's and early 90's. But most of the deustch he taught me is a little offence."

Blitz: (Surprised.) "Oh, well after you talk with Master then I will teach you some."

Levi: (Excited.) "Great I can't wait to learn some more German."

For a few more minutes Levi talked with the others about his family. He even told them stories about his dad when he was in Europe. It was about 8:30 when he finished breakfast and put his plate away. Colleen was coming when he was leaving for his room. He talked with her for about five minutes then went to his room. When he got to his room he slipped on a pair of grey sweet shorts and a red t shirt that he borrowed from Exile. He left his room and went to Master's lab to see on if he could get sent back home. When he got their Master was sitting at a computer with three larger screens. Levi knocked on the door and Master waved for him to come in.

Levi: (A little worried.) "So can I go back home Master?"

Master the gets up from his chair and puts his right hand on Levi's left shoulder.

Master: (Sadden tone of voice.) "Levi you can go home but ….."

Levi: (Interrupting him.) "Great I will tell the others."

Master: (sadden tone of voice still.) "Let me finish, you can go home but the memory of you ever being alive is gone. So if you go back your family won't recognize you at all."

Levi was so shocked that he was left speechless. All he could do was to start to cry and run back to his room.

Master: (Trying to help him.) "Levi wait don't cry."

But it was no use Levi had run out of had left the room and ran past everyone who were going back to their rooms. Master was not to fair behind but Hunter stopped him.

Hunter: (Worried.) "What's wrong with Levi, Master?"

Master: (Catching his breath.) "I told him that if he was sent back to his world his family wouldn't recognize him at all."

Hunter: (Feeling sad for Levi.) "Poor kid, is there anything we can do for him?"

Master: "Go help him try to cope with this. You're the closes thing to a family he has."

Blitz: (Feeling really sad.) "Yeah let's go help are friend."

So fallowing Blitz the others head down the hall to Levi's room. When they get there they can hear Levi's sobs and can see the door was left open. As they walked in they saw Levi crying into his pillow. The group walked in and sat around him on his bed.

Hunter: (Rubbing his back trying to be comforting.) "Are you ok buddy I know this is hard for you to take?"

Levi rolled over to look at everyone.

Levi: (Sobbing.) "I th*sniffle* think so b*sob* but I wish I had my family."

Exile: (Hugging Levi tightly.) "Don't cryski we are your new family."

Blitz: (Going in for a hug.) "Yeah you are welcome to live with us."

Levi: (Choking.) "Thank you guys but can I have my lungs back."

The two let go and they all left to tell Master the good news. He agrees to let him stay and gives him $300 to let him use to furnish his room. After a few months Levi was a well season member of the Road Rovers. Hunter taught him how to be a well-trained sniper with the Serbu 50A. Colleen had taught him some martial arts moves, Exile had shown him how to be a field mechanic, and Blitz had taught him how to be fluent in German. In return Levi had been emotional support and the team's historian for missions that needed that field of knowledge. Even though he loved his new family Levi still never forgot his really family.

**The End.**


End file.
